


Special Skills

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is very flexible, First Time, Humor, M/M, self-felatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim learns of a particular talent of Dick's.





	Special Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 12th, 2007.

“What do you _mean_ Dick can suck his own cock?” Tim stared at Roy, sure his outrage showed on his face. In turn, Roy appeared calm in the face of Tim’s outburst.

“Of course he can, he can practically fold himself into the glove compartment of my car. Look, Tim, I told you I’d help you win Dick’s affections, get you both happy for once. But I don’t want to give away _all_ his secrets. Where would the fun be in that?”

“Then why did you tell me about it at all?”

“Because maybe knowing that would get you off your stubborn ass and down to Bludhaven so you can stop annoying the shit out of me trying to get info on Dick. He’s my ex, but he’s still my best friend.” Roy challenged him with those bright, green eyes.

Tim’s anger almost got the best of him. “I didn’t mean to _impose_ too much-”

“If you wake up that little girl in the other room, _you’re_ going to be the one to read her stories until she falls asleep again.” Roy softened, and his next words were kind. “Look, if you get going now, you can catch him before his patrol. Good luck. Hopefully he’s listened to me and thought about you, and told the truth when he said he was interested in you, otherwise he’s going to be really surprised.”

Okay, so maybe it was like he and Dick were in junior high, working out the relationship through intermediaries. “Thanks, Roy. I’m just so _frustrated_ with everything, and I just _want_ him, and you’re the only ex-Titan who was open to sharing.”

“No problem. Now go.” Roy smiled, and Tim left through the window onto the fire escape.

He drove to Bludhaven as fast as he could without running anything over.

~*~

He arrived at Dick’s apartment as Dick was changing into his Nightwing costume; he had gotten into the pants but not the top. He tapped on the glass of the window, and Dick squinted through the crack in the curtain. He smiled when he recognized him, then crossed the room to open the window.

Tim climbed in as gracefully as possible while aware Dick was watching his every movement. “You should really close the curtains completely. It’d be safer.”

“My body that much of a turn off for the general populace?” That grin was just...

“What? No. Safer for you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words.”

“So did you come here for a reason? Or did you just want to give me a hard time?” Dick watched him, eyebrow raised, mouth curved in amusement.

Tim had puzzled over how to bring up his point the entire drive down, and had come to the conclusion that just being point blank about it all would be the best option. He didn’t want to seem unsure or insecure. “It has come to my attention that you can suck your own cock. I was wondering if you’d be willing to demonstrate.” Tim’s voice was level, but he was a bundle of nerves.

Dick’s other eyebrow leapt up next to the raised one, then they both returned to resting position. “That wasn’t a very romantic come-on, Timmy. Roy hinted you were interested in me, and believe me, I return the feelings, but I was kind of hoping for one of your sweet little set ups.” He sauntered over, blue eyes piercing, and rested a hand on Tim’s chest. “But I have to say, that was nice and direct. You sure about this?”

“You know how people used to say that Batman and Catwoman should just fuck and get it over with so they could be around each other like normal people?” Dick nodded, clearly amused. “That’s how I feel around you. Like you’ve been parading around in front of me since I first could ejaculate, and it’s just been _enough_.”

“I can’t say I haven’t wondered about what it would be like to be with you. Your intensity, your infrequent smile, your ass in those tights. Showering next to me in the Cave like I’m unaware of your feelings towards me.” He leaned down and kissed him, and Tim was caught by surprise, eyes open as Dick pressed his tongue against his mouth. Dick pulled back. “You asked for a show, and I’ll give you one. But next time we go out on a date like normal people. Okay?”

Tim nodded and suddenly was having trouble swallowing, watching with wide eyes as Dick stripped out of his costume. He didn’t have much to go, and then all of a sudden Dick was naked and hard in front of him, chiseled abs leading to a big, hard cock. “Come here, Tim.”

He did, and Dick kissed him again, and this time he opened his mouth to let him in. He moaned as Dick stroked his tongue against his, and at the edge of his consciousness he realized Dick was undressing him, belt and cape, gauntlets and tunic and tights, and he also realized that he felt amazing all over. Alive. Dick was _here_ and _wanted_ him, and thinking about what Roy said was making him so hard Dick fumbled getting his jockstrap off.

Finally he was naked, cock pressed against Dick’s, thigh against thigh, Dick still kissing him in a way that made it hard to stand up. It made it better, more important, when Dick pushed him backwards until he knees hit the edge of Dick’s bed. Dick stopped kissing him after one more teasing press of his lips, then gave him a nudge backwards. Tim took the hint and sat down, one hand stealing slowly over his balls then up to stroke his cock.

Dick smiled at him. “You’re beautiful, Tim. And sexy. Look at you, hungry for me. Next time. This time you wanted to watch.” Tim nodded. “Let me stretch.” Dick went through a quick series of stretches, the actions looking both awkward and artsy with his erection either in the way or lying against part of him.

He stood again and climbed onto the bed, kneeling as he stroked himself a few times. “Ready?”

“Are you?”

“I should be. I don’t do this a lot, because it’s difficult, but it’s not something you can forget, right?”

“Like riding a bicycle.”

“One you can choke on, yes.” Dick eyed Tim up and down. “This is hot.”

Tim whimpered as Dick just chuckled. How had Roy let Dick _go_? They’d made out for a few minutes and they hadn’t even touched each other, and already this was the highlight of Tim’s life. How could anyone let Dick get away from him?

He moved over to give Dick space, and Dick rolled over onto his back. He jerked himself for another minute, one hand pressing behind his balls, then kicked his legs up over his head. His arms went around the backs of his knees to hold them in place. With one hand he brought the head of his cock to his mouth.

Tim held his breath as he watched Dick lick around the head of his cock; he was witnessing every man’s dream- fellating himself. Dick closed his eyes as he put more into his mouth, then flicked his tongue around it again. One hand slid the foreskin up and down, and Tim wasn’t sure where to look- Dick’s hand, his mouth, or his eyes, which expressed his excitement even while closed.

Then the eyes shot open, irises clouded with arousal, and Tim jerked his balls hard to keep from coming. Dick pulled off of himself to ask, “Want to give me a hand?”

Tim swallowed and used the hand not wrapped around himself to jerk off Dick, awkward as it was with his knees in the way and his sculpted ass in the air. And when could Tim get a piece of that, by the way?

Dick must have changed his mind because he let his legs go and let them fall flat to the bed. Tim was able to get a good hand on that cock, reveling over the unfamiliar feeling of the foreskin and the way Dick moaned. Dick’s hand joined his, and the exhibition boiled down to the both of them getting Dick off.

Finally he came, grunting as his load shot over his chest and stomach. Another stroke of himself and Tim came as well, unable to even want to hold back as Dick shuddered next to him. Dick reached up and pulled Tim in close for a kiss; Dick tasted more bitter than he had before, yet Tim had no desire to pull away.

Dick eventually did, long after they both stopped stroking themselves. “Do you have any idea how amazing it is to watch you watching me? You’re too hot.”

“You just have an exhibitionist streak.”

“Not a much bigger one than yours.”

“Mmm.” Tim didn’t feel like arguing. “It was hot watching you. I wish I could do that.”

“You can. Takes practice. When you first joined us you couldn’t do a fraction of what you can now. Your cock is big enough, too.”

“Good to know.” He was so tired...

“Tim. Tim?” Dick’s shoulder nudged up into Tim’s head. “Don’t fall asleep! We have to patrol.”

Tim groaned. “Do we _have_ to?”

“Yes. But if we finish quickly we can come back here and I could jerk _you_ off. I’ve wanted to do it for so long...”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Wanting to molest one’s little brother usually isn’t something one gives into.”

“Well, here we are. Thank Roy and him spilling the beans on your special skills.”

“I’ll have to send him a fruit basket.”

“Mmm.”

Slowly, they got ready for patrol, and Tim let Batman know he’d be staying in Bludhaven. Tim prayed there’d be little to do so they could get back here and fool around again. Because looking and touching a little wasn’t enough. He wanted to touch a _lot_. Everywhere. All night.

And maybe he’d get to suck Dick’s cock, too.


End file.
